


Sleep over

by sistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistark/pseuds/sistark
Summary: [Jonsa Smut Week - DAY 2 - Everything but consummation]Sansa asked Ned and Catelyn if Jon could sleep-over for the first time since they started dating.





	Sleep over

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut, even though this not technically smut........;;  
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistake
> 
> Now I cringe, lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was the first time Jon was invited to the Starks’ house since Sansa and he had started dating, it had been 3 weeks to be exact. 

It was not as awkward as they anticipated, they had dinner and the family didn’t act so differently, there may had been some glances toward them but nothing overly embarrassing. However, there was a pause when Sansa asked Ned and Catelyn if Jon could sleep-over. They were both “grownups”, going to college already and even though Sansa did not blatantly say it she would if they were to say no.

“Well, Gendry has slept over before...it’s only fair...” Sansa said, locking her hand with Jon’s. If he was being honest he thought for a moment that Ned was about to kick him out of the house but he only coughed a bit and nodded. Catelyn added a little “I don’t see why not.”

After they went upstairs Sansa started giggling, she went quickly to her own bathroom to put on her pyjama that consisted of panties and a tank top. “Don’t look so afraid, they won’t come knocking you know. Plus it’s not ..as if we were planning on doing anything wrong.” 

“We’re not?” Jon replied with small smile on his lips as he saw her slipping under the cover in her bed. He was joking of course but he found it cute when he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.   


“You can undress to bed if you want.”   


Jon nodded, quickly taking off his jeans then walked to the bed next to her. He decided to let his shirt on so they would be equally dressed. As soon as Jon came next to her, she laid on her side to look at his face. 

She smiled. 

Jon hold her cheeks to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. “So...good night?” he whispered, nuzzling her nose.

“hum, not yet.”  


Jon lift his eyebrow, surprised. Before he could ask her what she had in mind, he felt fingers on his stomach, he shivered at first, she caressed his skin slowly watching his eyes closely -  but then he felt more than a caress : Sansa was tickling him. He tried to hold his breath, but he could not help laughing, he tried harder not to laugh too loudly - Jon was still afraid someone would barge into the room -. He wiggled in the bed as her fingers worked his rib. 

 Sansa kept on doing so until Jon finally trapped her hands with his, he was breathless but beaming at her. He eventually try to give her a mock angry look, she giggled kicking him gently in his thighs.

 “you little...” he chuckled at the sight of her sticking her tongue out, he leaned in so he could take it with his mouth, sucking on it. Sansa hummed lowly, closing the gap between their body by tangling their legs together.  Their tongues fought for dominance while Jon let go of her hands, focusing his own fingers on her waist. He did not try to tickle her like Sansa thought at first, she had stopped the kissing to give him a warning look. He only smiled at her, tracing his knuckles to her breast, circling around it. He played with her bud, pinching it slightly. Jon took her lower lip between his teeth pulling sensually so she would give him a reaction. He knew she was trying to keep quiet but he eventually positioned himself between her thighs, pressing against her hot centre. 

This time she could not help but moan. “Jon...” she warned, this time biting his lips. He gave a thrust, making him groan a little against her neck.  He placed his other hand on her thighs near her bum as he licked her skin where he could feel her heartbeat. Under him Sansa began to respond to his thrust, moving her hips with his. She moaned his name again, her fingers gripping at his hair. His mouth mapped her collarbone to her breast, he kissed them slightly playing with her tit with his tongue.

_oh gods_  he could feel her wetness again his boxers. It was the first time they were making out like this, with only their undergarments, he could not actually believe  _this_  was happening. Jon thought he felt her finger on his stomach again, unlike when she was tickling him her fingers were more restraint, almost shy. Her hand went inside his boxers to grasp his cock. His hips twitched and he was about to whine her name when he heard knocking at the door.

_oh gods were they loud ?_

Sansa and Jon glanced at each other before they both shut their eyes and shifted position, lying on their side as their foreheads touched. They listened to the sound coming from the door, they heard it open and close a minute or so later. They didn’t move for a while.

Sansa eventually laughed and Jon opened his eyes. He chuckled with her, quickly placing a peck on her lips.

“We should sleep now, Love”  


“Yeah...” she pouted a bit and moving the hand on his cock to his chest. “Next time?...”  


“Next time.”   


He pulled her against him, kissing her hairline, ignoring the way her leg was grasping at his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> right! check out my photoset on tumblr for this prompt!  
> http://sistark.tumblr.com/post/167987528550/jonsasmutweek-everything-but-consummation-or


End file.
